Duchess
by faerietalegal
Summary: A girl comes to Dalton, but she rarely says a word, instead choosing to hum songs. What's her deal? And why do the Warblers go quiet when they see her?
1. Chapter 1

AN: _Brave _ by Sara Bareillies. Duchess is my character, Kurt and Blaine belong to Ryan Murphy and the rest belong to CP Coulter. Review if you want this to be a one shot or multi-chapter. I can't decide. I don't even know where this came from, but I like it.

Standing in the middle of the Warbler's Hall was a blond haired, blue eyed girl. She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited.

As she watched, she saw Kurt come in. He saw her standing there and smiled at her before taking his seat. Next came Julian. He saw the girl watching. He nodded at her and went to sit beside Kurt. Reed came bouncing in, his wild hair flying. He sat on Kurt's other side and accepted the bandage the girl gave him.

Wes and David came in. The girl looked at them, saw the tear tracks down their faces, and gave them a sad smile. They returned it. They moved to sit on a long couch.

Logan came parading in, his eyes steel. He looked around until he saw the lithe blond girl. He stared at her until Blaine came in, saw her and pulled Logan to sit with Wes and David. Blaine sat next to David with Logan on his other side.

The Brightman twins came in, Nerf guns at the ready. When they saw the lady, they both came to a stop and quietly went to sit down where they could find a seat. Other Warblers came in, one or two at a time, and upon seeing what the twins had dubbed "The Duchess", they would find a seat and sit quietly.

The Duchess looked around, and waited until after the director had called the practice to order. She looked around, peered at each face. After she had looked her fill, She walked to where David sat. She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears.

She hummed a tune under her breath. David and Wes both looked at her in surprise. She smirked at them, and they looked at each other before laughing. She gave them a nod.

Looking around, she raised an eyebrow at Reed. He frowned in confusion. She danced her way to him. Looking at her, he laughed then shrugged. Suddenly, the door opened and Blaine muttered, "Shane!"

Shane looked at his brother, then saw Duchess. He hurriedly moved to sit in front of Blaine on the floor. Duchess looked back at Reed with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged again. She started humming a love songto him. Reed looked at her and laughed. She looked at Kurt, and changed songs. His eyes widened at her. She then changed songs again, this time looking at Blaine as well. Kurt blushed, and Blaine stared at him in surprise.

Logan laughed until Duchess glared at him. Then he stopped. She looked at Julian with a raised eyebrow. He nodded. She smiled. Turning, she looked Logan square in the eye and hummed. Julian's mouth twitched. Wes saw the twitch and gave Julian a look. Julian gave him a short nod. Logan missed all of this as he listened to the humming.

The director walked to where Duchess stood and whispered something in her ear. Duchess nodded and they went to the front of the room. Turning to face the Warblers, Medel looked everyone over. She looked at Duchess who slid a music sheet toward her. Medel looked at the sheet, the girl, then nodded. She pointed to Logan and beckoned him to the front. Giving him the sheet, "Sing it."

Logan looked between the two women. They both nodded at him. He shrugged, grabbed a stool and sat in the middle of the room. Flashing his eyes to Julian, he let his feelings show.

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is._

Everyone looked at Logan, then Duchess. Blaine raised his hand. Duchess looked at him and nodded, "That's not the whole song."

Duchess shrugged. Medel looked at Logan and Julian, "Maybe that's what needed to be said?"

The boys nodded at each other. Logan went back to his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Adele _Someone Like You. _Is the verses.

Duchess looked at Julian and smiled, inviting him up to the front. He followed her, curious. She handed him a song. He noticed it was the end of the song, and gave her a confused look. She smiled at him and nodded. He had to smile back, eyes bright. He nodded at her and walked over to the piano. Medel smiled and watched Logan as Julian started playing. Everyone was enraptured by Julian's voice as he sang...

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

As Julian sang, Logan listened to him. Something stirred within Logan and he stared at Julian as the song ended. Everyone else was either grinning or smiling. When Julian finished, he looked at Duchess and bowed his head. She walked over and kissed his forehead. They looked into each others eyes and she smiled at him. Julian went back to his seat, eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Logan's eyes never left Julian. When Julian finally looked at him, he saw the changing emotions in Logan's eyes. He gave Logan a brief smile. 


End file.
